Recently due to the emergence of distributed computing at data centers, a scalable Ethernet switch network that has congestion alleviation capability becomes desirable. Connecting Ethernet switches in a fat-tree topology has been known to allow an Ethernet switch network to grow in scale. However, there are short-comings associated with that. For example, the switching paths among end-stations are static, and the network therefore is susceptible to network congestion without alleviation. Also, the switches in the network are quite homogeneous in terms of capabilities and the size of Filtering Database, which is the table of (Media Access Control) MAC address and port associations populated through the Learning Process, the observance of the source MAC addresses of packets received on each port. The administration of a large network is a daunting task. The invention discloses a method for building a scalable Ethernet switch network, and the same method can be applied to build a huge Ethernet switch. The present invention addresses the aforementioned short-comings.